Primrose
by Raawrrr
Summary: Primrose—bunga yang membuat Sasori teringat pada Deidara, juga, bunga yang memiliki arti yang sangat mendalam—Terutama untuk Sasori. / SasoDei—ShoAi / RnR?


**Primrose © LaChoco Latte**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARN: Sho-Ai, Probably OOC, AU, Typo(s).**

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Pemuda berambut merah itu memandangi sekelilingnya. Saat ini Ia sedang berada di taman kota, banyak bunga-bunga indah yang tumbuh cantik disekitarnya. Well, musim semi memang waktu yang tepat untuk para bunga menunjukkan kecantikannya, bukan?

Pandangan matanya terpaku pada bunga mawar yang kelopaknya kecil-kecil, dan berwarna kuning—Primrose namanya. Warna kuning, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat Ia sayangi, yang sangat Ia cintai. Pemuda itu tersenyum samar, lalu Ia merogoh saku celananya—mengambil ponselnya, dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada seseorang.

'Ya, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat.'

.

.

.

_Drrrt... Drrttt..._

Ponsel yang berada diatas meja itu bergetar pelan, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sang pemilik ponsel yang kebetulan berada didekatnya mengambil ponsel itu dan membaca isi pesannya. Ia tersenyum riang saat membaca isi pesan itu, jari-jarinya sibuk menari-nari diatas _keypad_ ponselnya—membalas isi pesan itu. Setelah meng-klik tombol send, Ia melirik jam dinding miliknya.

"Masih ada sisa satu jam lagi, un! Masih ada waktu untuk bersiap-siap," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya berada menuju kamar pribadinya. Bibirnya tak berhenti menampilkan senyuman saat Ia kembali mengingat isi pesan yang Ia terima tadi. Akhirnya, Ia bisa bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

_**From: Sasori no Danna**_

_**To: Deidara**_

_**Subject: Miss U.**_

_**Jujur, aku malas mengakuinya, tapi aku benar-benar rindu padamu. Jadi, bisa kita bertemu sore ini? Di taman kota, kau sangat tahu tempatnya dimana, bukan? Datang sebelum matahari terbenam, oke? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.**_

_**P.s: Jangan telat. Kau sangat tahu jika aku benci menunggu, 'kan?**_

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh kesekelilingnya, mencoba mencari keberadaan pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah seperti bayi.

"_Danna, _un!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil '_Danna' _itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara, dan menemukan pemuda berambut pirang sedang melambaikan tangannya seraya menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak terlambat 'kan?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori—yang Ia panggil Danna.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, Dei. Kau tepat waktu."

"Syukurlah." Deidara menghela napas pelan. "Jadi, apa yang mau Danna bicarakan, un?"

Sasori tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Deidara, namun Sasori memberikan setangkai bunga Primrose kepada Deidara. Bunga yang membuatnya mengingatkannya pada sang kekasih, bunga yang memiliki warna yang hampir mirip dengan surai lemut sang kekasih—sama-sama berwarna kuning, dan... bunga yang memiliki arti yang mendalam.

Deidara hanya menatap bunga yang diberikan oleh Sasori. Batinnya bertanya-tanya mengapa sang kekasih memberikan bunga Primrose ini padanya? Memangnya sekarang hari spesial?

Dengan ragu, Deidara menerima bunga itu. "Um... ini untuk apa, un?"

"Deidara... apa kau tahu arti bunga Primrose pemberianku itu?" Sasori menjawab pertanyaan Deidara dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Deidara tambah bingung, tentu saja. Dia yang notabene tidak tahu-menahu masalah bunga, diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh sang kekasih. Wajar kan kalau Ia bingung?

Deidara menggeleng. "Tidak tahu, un. Aku tidak pandai masalah bunga, berbeda dengan sepupuku—Ino yang banyak tahu tentang bunga. Apa perlu aku tanyakan padanya, un?"

Sasori mengerang pelan. "Tidak perlu. Hh, sudah kuduga, pasti kau tidak tahu artinya."

Deidara menunduk, merasa bersalah. "_Gomen."_

Sasori menepuk kepala Deidara, lalu mengusapnya pelan. "Tidak masalah."

Deidara kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasori berterimakasih. "Jadi, bunga ini artinya apa, _Danna_ un?"

"Artinya... aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Eh?"

Sasori merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah. Sasori membuka kotak itu, dan terlihatlah isi didalam kotak itu—sebuah cincin.

"_Saa_, Deidara. Maukah kau menikah denganku? Maukah kau menjadi pendampingku seumur hidupku?"

Wajah Deidara merah merona, perlahan –lahan air mata kebahagiaan turun melalui mata birunya yang indah. Kepalanya mengangguk mantap. "Tentu, un! Aku mau, sangat mau!"

Sasori tersenyum—senyum yang hanya Ia perlihatkan pada Deidara. Lalu, Ia memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis Deidara. "Dei, kau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku 'kan? Karena seperti yang bunga itu katakan, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Dei. Sungguh."

Deidara terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sasori. "Tentu saja aku akan tetap bersamamu, un. Aku janji."

Dan, tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, perlahan-lahan kepala mereka mulai mendekat... mendekat dan mendekat lagi—sehingga akhirnya kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan—tepat disaat Matahari mulai tenggelam.

Oh, pemandangan yang indah~

* * *

.

**O-W-A-R-I ~  
.**

**.**

* * *

A/N: Wakaka fict macam apa ini. Datar sekali ya sepertinya. =w=

_FYI, _sebenarnya fict ini untuk event SasoDei, tapi apa daya ternyata saya tidak bisa mem-postnya saat hari-H—padahal fict ini udah selesai akhir april huhu. ;;w;;

Yosh~ Silahkan beri Kritik dan Saran untuk fict ini lewat Review~

RnR?

V

V


End file.
